Waiting For You
by KritiPotterWhovian
Summary: Allison Connor moves back to her hometown, the place where she grew up, went to school and then college. She reunites with her friends, who call themselves the Starkids. In the midst of this, she meets her ex, Joe Walker. What happens when Allison and Joe find they still have feelings for each other?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"I'm gonna miss you" Lauren Lopez sniffed as she hugged her friend Allison Connor.

"I know, I will miss you guys too" Allison smiled sadly, hugging Lauren back.

"There's still time left, you can change your mind and stay" Brian Holden chimed in. Everyone chuckled.

"Thanks Brian, but I have to go. It's too late to decline the university offer" Allison grinned. She spotted her boyfriend Joe standing at the back. Lauren noticed the direction of Allison's gaze.

"Oh guys, who wants coffee?" she said subtly, as the group dispersed, leaving Joe and Allison alone.

"So you're leaving?" Joe spoke first.

"Yeah"

"We're still going long-distance, right?"

"Yes, Joe, unless you want to break up now"

"No!"

Allison smiled, moving forward to hug Joe.

"I'll miss you Ali" Joe sighed, as he hugged her back.

"Me too, but we will still have Skype and our phones"

Joe gave a small chuckle. The announcement for Allison's planes attracted the attention of the two. Allison flicked through the plane tickets, glancing through them for the last time. Her friends rushed back, having heard the announcement.

"Oh Ali!" Lauren whined sadly. Meredith and Jaime hugged Allison hurriedly. Allison smiled before facing all her friends.

"I'm gonna miss you guys so much" Allison sighed.

"Stop, you're gonna make me cry" Brian said dramatically, earning a laugh from everyone.

"The plane to New York-" the announcement sounded again. Allison hugged everyone one last time before turning back to Joe.

"As soon as I get there, I'll give you a call" Allison said, grabbing her luggage.

"Don't forget us!" Lauren piped in. Allison laughed.

"I won't"

At this, Allison bid goodbye to her friends before heading off to her departure gate.

***Hello, this is my first Starkid fanfiction and I know right now that it will be of poor quality but I hope as I go on writing, it will improve. For now, I hope people who read this ignore my poor writing and like this story. The next chapter will be longer I promise. Thank you**

**Also I posted this on another website first but decided to post it on here.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

It was a cold and wet morning when the plane landed at Chicago Airport. Allison slowly got out of her seat to grab her handbag. Along with the other passengers, she made her way out of the plane and headed into the airport to make the tiring process of being checked at immigration then collecting the rest of her luggage.

"Allison" she was greeted by her parents and her mom came in to hug her.

"Hey mom, dad" Allison smiled as she hugged her mom then her dad.

"It's good to have you back, Al. How was New York?" her dad asked as he took over pushing the luggage trolley.

"Oh, it's the same, busy as usual"

Allison followed her parents out to the car park. Her dad loaded her luggage into the car and her mum unlocked the car doors. As they got into the car, her mum turned around to Allison.

"Oh, honey, have you heard Lauren and the others are quite the celebrities now. You probably know already"

Allison remembered her friends. It had been four years since she had seen them. Once she had settled in New York, she had slowly lost contact with them. It had been four years now. Allison had made new friends at university which meant she had forgotten her old friends.

"No, I haven't heard. It's been ages, I haven't been in touch" she replied.

"Oh, they perform musicals now. Their first performance was on YouTube, you know. That video was watched by millions. They've already done three plays, which were all sold out"

Allison nodded, turning her head to look out the car window. She watched as the car drove on; she remembered Lauren and the gang, they always had an interest in theatre and drama. Allison herself had enjoyed it too. She remembered the times when they had often helped out at local theatre groups. Meredith often performed stand-up comedy for the group; Allison smiled remembering Meredith's talent for stand-up comedy.

They pulled up outside their house. Allison helped her dad carry the luggage inside. Once in her room, she unpacked some of her stuff. She took out a framed photo that her friends in New York had given her as a farewell gift; a reminder of her time in New York. Allison had a quick flashback, recalling the farewell gift Lauren and the others had given her when she was moving to New York.

Allison searched through her belongings to find it; she took out the photograph she had stored in her diary. She looked at the photograph, there was Lauren pulling a pose, Meredith and Brian holding onto each other, Joey, Darren and Jaime pulling a funny face. Then there was Moses wearing his trademark panda hat, Bonnie and Denise smiling. In the middle of the group, there was Allison hugging Joe. She fondly smiled, remembering the time this photograph had been taken.

She went downstairs.

"Mom, I'm just going to pop out to get some coffee. Do you want some?"

"Sure. I'll have a latte"

Allison put on her coat and quickly left for the Starbucks she had seen in the town.

Walking into Starbucks, she strode up to the counter.

"Two lattes please" she requested.

Allison glanced around the coffee shop, there was a large group sitting in the corner laughing and talking amongst themselves. Other people were sat, spaced around the coffee shop. She turned back, watching the barista prepare the two lattes.

"Ali!" she heard someone call her name.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

It was Lauren.

"When did you return?"

"Oh, just today"

Lauren hugged her.

"It's so great to see you, you've changed" Lauren smiled.

"Thanks"

"Come, meet the gang" Lauren said, pulling Allison along with her towards the group sitting in the corner.

"Guys, look who it is"

Allison came face to face with her friends that she hadn't seen in years. She saw Meredith, Brian, Joey, Moses, Jaime, Denise, Julia and Dylan.

"Ali, oh my god, when did you come back?" Jaime asked.

"Why didn't you call?"

"We haven't seen you in years"

"How are you? How was New York?"

"Missed you a lot"

Allison smiled, answering some of the questions that she had been asked.

"I heard you're performing musicals now" Allison stated once the questions were over.

"Oh, Ali, you've missed so much. We've done three musicals so far. Our first one was a shock, we didn't know it would spiral that much" Lauren started speaking.

"Did you hear about A Very Potter Musical? That was us?" Jaime piped in.

"We even have fans, it's so weird" Brian added.

"We uploaded Little White Lie on the internet as well; you know the short show that Meredith, Lauren, Brian, Darren, Nick, Elona and Chris filmed back in college"

Allison nodded, smiling in encouragement. She heard the barista call to get her attention, the two lattes were ready. She excused herself, collecting the drinks and paying for them. Walking back to the group, she saw a new addition to the group who had just arrived.

"Joe"

"Ali"

The two froze, staring at each other awkwardly. Joe was the first to speak.

"Um, hi, when did you get back?"

"Oh, today"

"So, um, how are you?"

"I'm fine, how about you?"

"Same"

Allison looked down, remembering the drinks she was holding.

"Oh, I got to get back, Mom's waiting for her latte" she said, holding up the coffee.

"Oh Ali! We should hang out together again" Lauren exclaimed loudly, just as Allison was turning to leave.

"Hey, Al, why don't you come over to see our rehearsals for the play we're going to perform?" Brian stated.

"Yeah, why don't you pop in this evening? We're at the community centre" Joey added.

"Yeah, come along, it will be fun"

Allison agreed, before leaving.

Back at home, Allison handed her mom her latte before heading upstairs to her room. She opened up her laptop, opening up the internet. She opened up YouTube, typing in A Very Potter Musical in the search box.


End file.
